Gohan's Trials of Love : Special Edition
by Mirai Dude
Summary: Your standard Gohan and Videl get together story. This is the sort of story that makes you feel fuzzy inside. EXTENDED VERSION: 14 Extra Chapters, If you can't wait to see the extended version read the original.
1. Gohan VS Sharpner

Hiya people,

Well, as most of my loyal readers (I love you all so much :P) will have noticed, the original "Gohan's Trials of Love" was deleted by fanfiction.net as they felt it was too smutty. Well, I'll teach them as this is the special edition of "Gohan's Trials of Love" and will follow the original plot that I had set for it. What that means is extra lemons for those lovely religious types who decided they can't handle my story and rather than just clicking "No" when asked if they still want to view my story, decided to go and complain to fanfiction.net and get it deleted. So get ready for the original and uncut version of "Gohan's Trials of Love".

Chapter 1: Gohan vs. Sharpner

Gohan sat down to lunch in the cafeteria and downed thirteen or so bowls of rice and a few litres of cola. He was loosing his appetite. He had been feeling nervous all day. This afternoon he had gym and what was on the agenda for gym? 

BOXING! 

Gohan was going to fight against Sharpner. But this wasn't what worried him. If he fought him he might do some serious damage to Sharpner and that was not something he wanted to do. The guys already hated him. Constantly outdoing them in every sport, every test and on top of that he was the favourite of Videl Satan, one of the most desired girls in the school, on top of many others. If he humiliated Sharpner in boxing that wouldn't help his reputation with the lads, not that it could get much worst.

On the other hand, Sharpner was really starting to irritate him. In fact the other day he almost kamehameha'd his ass, but Videl managed to calm him down when she sensed his power going up faster than Gohan could fly. 

The very thought of Videl was enough to make his appetite come back though. To him (and almost every other guy in the school) Videl was perfect. She had the most flawless skin he'd ever seen and her eyes were like perfect pools of water on a deserted island. On top of that she had the most gorgeous body and had legs from here to Ya Ya Land! But unfortunately Videl wasn't at school today. Apparently she had the flu and was barely able to get out of bed. He had planned to go and visit her after school. The only problem was Hercule. He was against Gohan from the beginning but Gohan didn't mind. In fact he liked it.

This helped Gohan with Videl. She really didn't like her father, especially when she found out that he lied about defeating Cell. Now she liked nothing better than to go behind his back and that was good news for Gohan. 

The bell rang and Gohan finished his twenty-second bowl of rice quickly and headed to the Gym. On his way there he was stopped by Erasa.

"Hi Gohan, I hear your fighting Sharpner this afternoon. Don't worry if he beats you, he is an excellent fighter and he's been doing it for a while now" said Erasa. Gohan was really annoyed now. Now he just wanted to turn into a Super Saiyan and snap Sharpner's neck. He didn't notice that he was about to turn Super Saiyan from the amount of anger that he was feeling. Than a flash of lightning flashed before his eyes and he realized he needed to calm down. He breathed slowly and looked around to see that Erasa had left and the hall was deserted. 

He then realized he was five minutes late and that his teacher would be merciless if he didn't get a move on. He ran as fast as he could (which is, as we all know, really fast) to the Gym to find that the teacher wasn't there yet. He sighed with relief and went and got ready for his match. He got into his orange and blue Gi (he wore it because it was better than fighting in short shorts) and saw the teacher was still not there. He looked around to see Sharpner walking over to him. His blood started to boil from the very sight of him.

"Hey, mountain boy, I'll try not to hurt you too bad this afternoon. I'll end it quickly, for your sake" Sharpner said with a superior smirk on his face. Behind him were a few of his friends. "I am going to humiliate you out there, and then Videl will have to like me instead of a weakling like you. But don't worry. You always have your squirrels and deer and birds up in the mountains"

"Uh, right Sharpner" replied Gohan, looking away from the lot of idiots.

"What's the matter, scared? Don't worry, it's not going to be that bad" laughed Sharpner. His friends followed suit.

Gohan shrugged. He did really wanna kick the crap outa him but he figured he shouldn't. What would his parents say if he told them he was suspended. Chi Chi would lose control, tell Goku off for raising him to be a ruffian, then Gohan would get his and they would both go without food for the night. Gohan shuddered at the thought. Just then the teacher finally turned up. 

"Okay class, lets get right into this seeing as though we have already wasted enough time. Hmmm, Sharpner and Gohan, you're up first" said the teacher as he turned to the two teens.

"Sure, as long as mountain boy over here isn't about to head for the hills" smirked Sharpner.

"Whatever!" said Gohan indifferently. 

Sharpner climbed into the ring, taking his time and posing every chance he got. Gohan stood there, puzzled, watching the exhibition.

*What the hell does he think he's doing. I can just see him in a couple of years as the next Hercule* thought Gohan.

"Well, mountain boy, wont you join me" called Sharpner once he was finished his Hercule-like show. Gohan snapped out of the trance of utter confusion and looked up at him. He shrugged and slid into the ring.

"Uh Gohan, you can't wear your shirt" stated the teacher. Gohan looked at him for a second and took off his shirt. Sharpner was a little surprised. He didn't expect Gohan to be as well built as he was. He had always simply thought of him as a nerd. But then again, Gohan was one of the best sportsmen in the school.

"Well, are you ready yet Sharpner" asked Gohan. Sharpner looked at Gohan again. He started to throw a heap of punches in the air to try and psyche Gohan out.

"Your going down Gohan" he claimed with confidence. He then fell back into his boxing position. Just then another teacher turned up at the door with another class of kids.

Hold on a second you two, and don't start without me" warned the teacher as he walked off to talk to the other teacher. Gohan sighed and laid back against the ropes. Sharpner walked around the ring and flexed his muscles to all the girls who were watching. While the two teachers talked the kids in the other class began chattering about what they were seeing.

"Sharpner is gonna fight Gohan" one said.

"Who do you think is gonna win" asked another.

"Sharpner definitely" claimed yet another. Sharpner, here this all put his hands up in the air. Some of the other class cheered. Gohan simply looked at the spectacle. The teacher then walked back to the ring.

"It seems that we will have an audience for this afternoon" he said as the other students filled the seats around the ring. Gohan was now a little confused. He now had an audience. He looked at them and he also noticed that a lot of them were Videl's friends, including Erasa.

*Okay Gohan, if you beat Sharpner here than you will have a better chance with Videl* he thought *I just have to make sure I don't hurt him too bad*.

"Okay you two, are you ready?" asked the teacher. Gohan got up and fell back into a fighting stance. Hercule did the same.

DING!!! Hercule dashed forward to throw a punch but Gohan easily dodged it. He then tried to elbow Gohan but once again to no avail. Gohan gave Sharpner a quick tap that pushed him back to the corner. Sharpner became irritated so he dashed forward to give him a strong haymaker punch. Gohan figured it would simply be easier to let Sharpner embarrass himself. Gohan created a tiny shockwave in the ground. As Sharpner hit the shockwave he started to fall. BONK!!! He smashed his head against the ground. Gohan could already sense that he was unconscious. He laughed for a bit and slipped out of the ring as two students escorted Sharpner's limp body to the sick bay. Now all that could make this better is when he told Videl.

Well, I so far like it better than the old one. I got rid of the whole Gohan revealing his powers bit as I never really liked that but threw it in on suggestion.


	2. Gohan's Special Cure

Well, here is part two of my wicked revamped fan-fic.

**Chapter 2: Gohan's Special Cure**

Gohan flew quickly to Videl's mansion. He was in an awfully good mood. He had just made a fool out of Sharpner without having to reveal his power. And now he was on his way to meet Videl Satan, the most perfect woman in the world.

*Her last name could use a change. Maybe Videl Son. Hang on Gohan, what in the world are you thinking. You're sixteen and your thinking about marriage. Try not to get tied down to early. But then again, this is Videl your thinking about with that cute ass and those perfect blue eyes. Hold on there Romeo, your sixteen, it's way to early…*. Gohan's mind kept on arguing with itself the entire flight there. By the end of it Gohan had confused himself so much that he nearly crashed right into Videl's house. 

Gohan flew around to her room's window and Videl just walking into her room wearing nothing but a towel. Gohan thought for a moment about watching but decided against it. What if someone caught him? He would be in serious trouble. So he dropped behind some bushes and waited. Then he realized that if someone found him here he would still look very suspicious, hiding in the bushes, outside the bed room window of one of the most famous girls in the world while she got dressed. Gohan quickly flew up and waited. Then he sensed another energy enter the room. It was Hercule. Gohan assumed that it was safe to look now, seeing as though Hercule was in the room. Sure as day, Videl was covered up and her father was rambling on. 

*Damn, how am I supposed to get Videl's attention without alerting Hercule to his presence* he thought *hang on, Hercule can't sense energy but Videl can*. Gohan started to raise his power level slowly, so as not to alert anyone nearby. Then, silently, he turned Super Saiyan.

Videl sat there listening to her father ramble on about how she shouldn't be slacking off even when she is sick and that if she wants to become as strong as he is than she had to train much more intensely. She really was sick of her father. He really was an arse hole. He lied to the world about beating Cell and he was also forbidding her from seeing the person who really did defeat Cell. Oh well, she knew he would get his in the end, even if she had to do it herself he would get it someday.

Then Videl felt an incredible power... GOHAN! This was just what she needed to make her day better. But first she needed to get rid of her father.

"Dad, leave" she said simply.

"Huh? Why" asked Hercule looking as puzzled as ever.

"Leave now!" she yelled. Hercule, the man who "beat" Cell, was now trembling at the site of his daughter's rage.

"Uh-Okay" he stammered. He turned and fumbled a bit with the doorknob but got out of their pretty quickly for such a thick individual.  

*I didn't think it would be that easy. I wouldn't think anyone was that cowardly. Oh well, at least I get to see Gohan* thought Videl excitedly. She ran to her window and jumped out. As she floated upwards she saw a flash of gold fly by. GOHAN!

*So you wanna play tag huh, fine* thought Videl maniacally. She raised her power and followed Gohan's energy trail. She chased him for a while, every now and then Gohan would stop for an instant to tease her but disappeared seconds later. Eventually Videl stopped, tired from her flu. Gohan suddenly appeared in front of her and she almost fell out of the sky. 

"I know you can last longer than that" chuckled Gohan as he regressed back into a regular Saiyan.

"It's ... just I'm sick, … that's all" replied Videl, gasping for air.

"Oh yeah, you've got the flu don't you. Pure blood Saiyans are immune to almost every Earthly disease but because I'm half human and half Saiyan diseases for me are even worse but they are extremely rare" said Gohan, with a hint of Saiyan pride in his voice that would have made Vegeta proud.

"Well what do you do about it, Mr. Super Saiyan?" asked Videl, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"There's a simple thing even you can do for the flu" replied Gohan "Just concentrate your energy into heat inside your body and that will kill the germs. It's easy".

"So I just heat myself up, huh?" she asked " Okay then. Here goes". And with that Videl created a red aura around herself. She held it for a few seconds and then dropped it. She floated there for a few seconds looking at herself as if expecting to see something different.

"I-it worked" she said acting like she had doubted Gohan from the start.

"Would I lie to you?" Gohan smirked. It was then that Videl noticed the huge smile on his face. She looked herself over, just to make sure only what was supposed to be showing was showing. Everything was in it's place.

"So what are you so happy about?" asked Videl curiously.

"I had THE best Gym class ever today" replied Gohan.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Videl, even more curiously.

"We had boxing and let's just say Sharpner didn't do too well"

"You didn't beat the shit out of him did you. Or reveal your powers" asked Videl, with a somewhat worried smile on her face.

"No, I figured if I did that I would have some explaining to do. I just made it look like he tripped while running at me and he got knocked unconscious when he hit the ground". Videl was trying to hold back the laughter as hard as she could but she couldn't. She burst out laughing but Gohan quickly covered her mouth. He didn't want Hercule to know he was there. Finally Videl calmed down.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You didn't hurt him too bad though?"

"Nope, I barely touched him. Though he did hit the ground pretty hard. It was the best"

"As long as you didn't kill him, though that would have solved the problem of him hitting on me all the time"

"Yeah, there's a point. Oh well, it's a little late for requests now"

"Yeah. Hey, can we go to your place? I've been inside all day and I'm board as hell" asked Videl, using the puppy dog eyes on Gohan.

"Sure, but don't ya think you should ask your dad? " asked Gohan worriedly.

"Nah, I'll just leave a note" smiled Videl. She was really eager to go to Gohan's house. Gohan figured there was no point in arguing. It's not as though he didn't want her there.

Sharpner woke up in the school hospital wing. He had the worst head ache ever. Then he wondered how he had gotten here and how he got his head ache. Then he remembered. MOUNTAIN BOY!!! He remembered Gohan tapping Sharpner and then tripping and then nothing

He looked around to see the nurse heading over to him.

"You're finally awake" said the nurse, rather annoyed. 

"What time is it?" asked Sharpner.

"It's 6:06. School ended ages ago" replied the nurse "Now get out of here. I had plans for tonight but I had to cancel because of you. Now get moving". The Nurse grabbed Sharpner's things and sent him home as quick as she could. He knew Gohan had something to do with him tripping but he figured he was just crazy. On the way home Sharpner cursed Gohan's name and planned a great revenge. He knew Gohan had something to do with him tripping but he figured he was just crazy. But he wouldn't be able to fulfill this revenge. Even Sharpner had to admit it. Gohan had him beat. He continued home cursing Gohan some more and trying to figure out how to get revenge

Gohan and Videl had been flying for half an hour now. Gohan was still going strong but Videl was feeling tired. Gohan stopped.

"Let's take a break. Set down near that lake" said Gohan.

Videl nodded and followed Gohan to the lake. When they landed Gohan dived right into the water while Videl lay down by the side of the lake. Gohan decided to chase some fish. He hadn't done it in a while as he has had school so now was the perfect time to catch up. He saw a big one nearby and chased it. Within seconds he was wrestling it. He burst out of the water so suddenly that Videl jumped a few feet in the air.

"Ha ha, I've got you now, my aquatic friend" laughed Gohan as he wrestled the fish in mid-air. Videl could do nothing but laugh. It was just too funny not to. Videl then saw a side of Gohan she had never seen before. He was just like a child. He was sooooo cute. But at the same time he was sooooo strong and handsome. She could not stop gazing at his eyes. Then Gohan's eyes met hers. They stared at each other for minutes on end. Gohan dropped the fish. 

How do you like this one?


	3. Splish Splash

Well, when I put the original version of this chapter up I had a huge bitch at everyone because I got very few reviews but I don't really care anymore. Reviews are good but what I am aiming to do with this fic is piss ff.net off.

**Chapter 3: Splish Splash!**

Gohan felt strange. Stranger than he had ever felt before. Stranger than when he found out he was half alien, stranger than when Mirai Trunks told him about the Androids. Stranger than ever. He was looking directly into the eyes of the most perfect girl in the world and he couldn't stop.

*Break the silence, Gohan, before she thinks you're a weirdo* he advised himself.

"Uh- Are you feeling any better?" asked Gohan, now looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Uh… yeah, but I wanna go for a swim before we go" replied Videl. *What just happened? I just couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I hope he didn't notice. But why couldn't I break away from his eyes, his dreamy eyes. Hold on Videl, what are you thinking, you and Gohan are just…*. Her thought was interrupted when Gohan disappeared and reappeared be hind her. He grabbed her around the waste and flew about 20 feet into the air above the lake.

"So you wanna go for a swim, huh?" asked Gohan mischievously. He felt Videl struggle in his arms but he wasn't about to let go. Not just yet anyway.

"Gohan hold on a second" Videl pleaded 

"Oh, and why should I?" asked Gohan as they hovered above the water.

"Ummmmmm, because…" Started Videl but was interrupted by Gohan dropping her into the water. She managed to stop herself just inches above the water. She looked to where she had seen Gohan before but he was gone now. Whoooooooooosssssshhhhhhhhh!!! Out of the water erupted Gohan. He grabbed her around the waste and pulled her under. He quickly got out of the water as, knowing Videl, she would be just about ready to kill Gohan. He was right. She blasted out of the water and dashed at Gohan as quickly as she could. Gohan easily dodged her but she wasn't about to give up.

"Your in for it now, Gohan" laughed Videl as she chased the half Saiyan from left to right, up and down and even under the water. She wasn't about to let him go unpunished. Gohan on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. While he was impressed at how fast Videl was he knew she would never be able to catch him at this rate.

Just as Videl was going to catch him Gohan disappeared. 

*I really wish he would stop doing that* thought Videl. She spotted him hovering in front of a nearby waterfall with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong, to fast for you?" mocked Gohan.

"A good trick, but I have one of my own" smirked Videl. With that she disappeared for a moment then re-appeared off to Gohan's right where she fired a ki blast at him. Gohan quickly dodged but when he looked back to where Videl was she was no where to be seen. Suddenly he heard a splash behind him. He turned but nothing was there. BANG!!! Videl had flown right into his back and knocked him into the water. Gohan rose his head above the water to see a triumphantly grinning Videl. She was looking down on Gohan with a huge amount of pride. Gohan looked up at her and smirked.

"Your never gonna pull me in Gohan, never" she joked. Gohan's smirk grew a little with this remark.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say Videl" he smiled. He then closed his eyes. The water around him began to swell. Then suddenly a huge wall of water surrounded Gohan. Videl looked on curiously. The wall of water grew and grew until it surrounded Videl as well. Then Gohan opened his eyes and the water started to crash in on them. Videl tried as hard as she could to escape but to no avail. She was now saturated. Then she heard something behind her. She tried to turn around but Gohan was too quick.

"I'm never gonna pull you in hey?" laughed Gohan. Before Videl could reply Gohan had plunged them both deep into the water. Gohan arose from the water a split second before Videl with a triumphant look on his face. He floated around on his back for a while. He was feeling very care free. As he floated he laughed a bit but Videl couldn't figure out why. She just figured he either was very happy or he needed a straight jacket.

As Videl watched Gohan she could sense a change in him. It was something that didn't really show on the outside but Videl sensed it in him.. His temper with Sharpner had majorly changed. Every time she saw Gohan near Sharpner she sensed Gohan's power swell, almost as though he was getting ready to attack. But it surprised Videl that he managed to hold himself at bay. But she knew Gohan was smart. She knew Gohan wouldn't beat the hell out of Sharpner but she sort of wanted him to.

Gohan floated there, thinking about Videl. He could sense her thoughts. Right now she was awfully confused but that wasn't what Gohan noticed. Her thoughts seemed to be focused on him. This made Gohan uneasy. He begged for a way to distract her thoughts from him. Then he saw his watch. 7:46!!! 

*SHIT, mums gonna kill me!* thought Gohan frantically.

"Uh, Videl, it's 7:46. We better head home" he said, trying to hide his panic. He quickly got out of the water and dried himself with his ki. Videl just floated about the water for a little while without even hearing Gohan. Gohan looked at her and then decided his best option would be to shake her.

"Videl, hello, it's 7:47, we have to go or our parents will kill us" said Gohan as he shook his companion out of her trance. Videl looked up at Gohan and then at her watch. 

"Shit, it is! I'll come to your place and call my dad from there" she said, without thinking about the fact that her dad hated Gohan and didn't even know she had left. 

"Let me carry you back, I can go faster that way" said Gohan. Videl nodded. She wasn't ready to turn down a ride with Gohan, especially when she needed to be fast. Gohan turned Super Saiyan and grabbed Videl. She clung on tightly, but she knew she didn't need to hold on. Gohan would never let her fall. Gohan took off towards his home and hoped that this would be a move for the best.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sharpner came up with a plan after all. It took him all afternoon but he finally did it. But he needed the worlds strongest man to give him a hand. He walked up to the Satan mansion and knocked on the door. Hercule burst through the door.

"Videl!?" he stammered without even looking around "Oh it's you Sharpner. Videl's not here at the moment. Hang on, do you know where she is?"

"I might, she is probably with Gohan" replied Sharpner "He said he was planning on visiting her this afternoon".

"Not that scrawny little runt again?" he said with hatred in his voice "I'm gonna kill him. How can I convince Videl not to see him anymore, I've tried everything".

"I think I can help you there. I have a plan but I need your help" said Sharpner.

"A plan? Well then come in. Hey servant guy, get this kid something to drink. Now, tell me your plan" said Hercule as he led Sharpner inside.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gohan and Videl arrived at Gohan's place at about 8:10. Chi Chi was waiting outside with Goku.

"It's about time you got here" said Chi Chi as Gohan and Videl landed " Oh, hi Videl. I get it now". Chi Chi giggled.

"Give them a break Chi Chi, but still why were you late" asked Goku curiously. 

"We lost track of time. Can Videl call her dad and tell him where she is?" asked Gohan.

"Sure" replied Goku. Gohan and Videl walked into the kitchen but were nearly bowled over by Goten running through.

"Nichan, your home. Hi Videl, what you doing?" asked Goten, jumping up and down. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey squirt, calm down, it's not as though you never get to see Videl" joked Gohan.

"Hi Goten, how are you?" asked Videl as Gohan tried to calm the child. 

"I am good and happy and fun" he blurted out quickly. Gohan and Videl figured he had too much sugar today.

"I went to see Trunks today and we went to the zoo" said Goten. He was very excited but I guess he would be after going to the zoo. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go call my dad" she said as she walked in to the other room. Gohan picked up Goten and held him at around head height.

"Goten, calm down, anyway, you didn't do anything abnormal at the zoo did you? Anything that might get us in trouble?" asked Gohan just incase.

"Nope, Bulma told us that if we do anything wrong we would go without dinner" replied the little demi-Saiyan.

"Good, now run along squirt" he said as he put his little brother down. Goten ran off and out the door where Gohan heard him talking to Chi Chi. At that moment Videl walked back in looking awfully confused.

"Uh… dad said I can stay the night if it's okay with your parents" said Videl looking quite shocked. Gohan simply looked at her. Hercule hated Gohan, didn't he?

"What?" he asked looking very puzzled "Your serious?".

"Yeah" she replied. What was going on. Hercule hated Gohan but she's allowed to stay at his place for a night. Oh well, he wasn't going to argue.

"Let's go ask my mum and dad" suggested Gohan, still trying to grasp what he had just heard.

= = = = = = = = = =

How did you all like it? R+R for special stuff. 


	4. Goku's Desire

Hello peoples.  
Boy, it's been ages since I updated this story. Now, a lot of you have been bitching about how this isn't any different from the original but in this chapter you'll finally get to see a slight change in the plot (slight now, major later). Anyway, the next chapter should have a big change in it so please read it when I finally get it up. Anyway, Enjoy today's chapter.

**Chapter 4: Goku's Desire**

Chi Chi and Goku were more than happy to let Videl stay the night. But they did have some fun with them. By the time they had finished asking them Gohan's face was redder that a tomato painted with blood. 

They had rice for dinner. Videl could not get past how much Saiyans ate. Gohan had 15 bowls- and Goku asked if he had lost his appetite! Goten alone consumed a small mountain of rice and they all had several litres of water each. Once Gohan, Goten and Goku were finished they went out and trained while Videl talked to Chi Chi. 

"So, Videl, have you noticed anything unusual about Gohan lately" asked Chi Chi, collecting the plates.

"What do you mean, Chi Chi?" asked Videl.

"Well, lately Gohan hasn't been able to sleep, and he has been very irritable. He gets angry a lot quicker than usual' replied Chi Chi "I was wondering if it might have been something at school". Videl remembered the last few weeks with Gohan. She remembered him being a lot more irritable, especially towards Sharpner. She also remembered her afternoon with Gohan. She remembered how she sensed a change in Gohan but it wasn't on the outside. It was something within.

"Come to think of it, Chi Chi, I have noticed a difference. Has Gohan ever mentioned a guy named Sharpner?" asked Videl. Chi Chi paused for a moment but then nodded. Videl started to explain everything that had happened recently, not leaving out a single detail.

Gohan and Goku were sparring while Goten studied there moves. Goku was kept on his toes by his eldest son normally but for some reason tonight he had particular trouble beating his son. Gohan was really fighting different to how he normally did. He was a lot more aggressive than normal. Goku had an inkling as to why it was but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Then Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, delivering a hard punch to the centre of Goku's back. Goku swung around just to be kicked back to the ground. Goku laughed. He was pretty sure now that he knew what was going on.

"Good work, Gohan, lets take a break" suggested Goku, panting heavily.

"What's a matter, dad, too much for you" joked Gohan. He sat down on a ledge of a cliff.

"You wish" said Goku with a laugh "Goten, go back to the house and tell Chi Chi and Videl we'll be in in a little while". Goten nodded and sped off back to the house.

"Gohan, I need to ask a favour of you" said Goku.

"Sure, shoot" replied Gohan, who jumped back to the ground to talk to his father.

"Me and your mother need some time to ourselves, you know, to 'talk' " started Goku "I was wondering if you could take Goten off our hands for a few nights?".

"Where should I take him?" asked Gohan.

"I dunno, camping maybe. Or you could even go to Kami's place. It doesn't matter how much it costs, it's just I haven't been alone with your mother since I got back from other world" replied Goku.

"Fine, how long" asked Gohan. He was now starting to understand his father's intentions.

"Do you think you could manage four nights? Do something different each night. You could even take Videl" said Goku as he nudged him in the ribs and winked.

"Would you and mum lay off?! It is really getting irritating!" snarled Gohan. This confirmed Goku's theory. No sleep + highly irritable + time with lady friend increasing = (you'll have to wait to find that out later). 

"Oh, come on Gohan, we're just joking around" assured Goku "We know your not doing anything, we're just having a little fun"

"At mine and Videl's expense!" Gohan retorted "I know you don't mean to piss me off but you do!"

"Watch your language Gohan" snapped Goku, mainly because he wanted the argument to end.

"Whatever" said Gohan as he turned around and headed to his house.

"Gohan, you are going to do this for me aren't you?" asked Goku, now panicking that he might miss this chance. He really needed this, the tension between him and Chi Chi was increasing by the day.

"Yeah, sure" replied Gohan, rather indifferently as he continued to walk to the house. He was really getting sick of his parents cracking jokes about him and Videl. 

*They just don't know when to stop. Sure she's nice and is stunningly attractive and has the most gorgeous legs I've ever seen and the most amazing bre…* Gohan's mind continued like that until he got back to the house. He was surprised to find that while he was concentrating on Videl's assets Goku had passed him and was already back at the house.

"What took you so long? asked Goku. 

"Gohan, you're sleeping on the couch, Goten is in with us and Videl has your room" said Chi Chi, who was sitting next to Goku.

"Fine" said Gohan but under his breath he said "If I get any sleep". Despite the fact he hadn't slept a full night in days Gohan hadn't felt tired. It was the strangest thing. And it wasn't affecting his school work either. Once again he had gotten perfect scores in his English exam as well as in his maths class. This puzzled Chi Chi but she didn't really worry about it, as long as he did well she didn't worry at all. 

"Where's Videl? asked Gohan, noticing her absence.

"She's taking a shower" replied Chi Chi. Gohan stood there for a second picturing it.

*SNAP OUT OF IT, GOHAN!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, YOU PERVERT" he yelled to himself. He quickly thought about butterflies trying to get that perverted thought out of his head. He decided it would be best to get out of there before his parents noticed he was blushing. He quickly headed for his room. As he walked in he got out of his training Gi and got into a singlet and some boxer shorts. Just as he was about to leave Videl walked in, wearing nothing but a towel. As she saw Gohan she jumped back a bit and blushed. But Gohan's face was far redder.

"Uh… your mum said I could get changed in here" said Videl. Gohan was looking at the ground to avoid Videl seeing him blushing.

"Uh… sure, I'll get out of here then" said Gohan. He walked out quickly, still looking at the floor. Videl was really wondering about Gohan by now.

*Darn it he's cute when he blushes. He really does change moods quickly* she thought getting dressed. She finished getting dressed and went out to say good night to the Son family. Gohan was still blushing a little bit. Goten gave her a hug and then went to bed with Goku and Chi Chi. Gohan and Videl stood there for a second and then Videl gave him a peck on the cheek and went to bed. Gohan was so red he glowed. He hopped onto the couch and tried to get some sleep but to no avail.

Goten was asleep but Chi Chi and Goku were having a little conversation concerning their eldest son.

"Videl was saying that she noticed the change as well. Apparently recently he has become very impatient with one of the kids from school" said Chi Chi "Some kid named Sharpener I think. Anyway, he has definitely been acting odd lately, maybe we should get him to see a counselor or something?"

"I doubt that would help him at all" said Goku "I think this is the sort of thing we just leave for him to figure out himself"

"Why do you think that?" asked Chi Chi curiously.

"Well, what do you suppose he'd do when we suggested it?" started Goku "He wouldn't exactly be jumping up and down for joy, now would he?"

"I suppose so" agreed Chi Chi with a yawn.

"I'd also say we'd be better off sending him off to Vegeta for a day or so" added Goku. Chi Chi looked at her husband with an expression on her face that told Goku she thought he was crazy.

"Well, Vegeta is the one who knows most about these crazy Saiyan things" said Goku, trying to justify his previous statement. However, it only confused Chi Chi further.

"Well I have an inkling as to why Gohan has been acting this way, but don't suggest it to Gohan or Videl, Okay?" said Goku.

Chi Chi nodded.

"Well I think that it's more than a crush. I think it's a…"

Tee hee. R+R thanks.


End file.
